


The Tutu

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Roman is Very Gay, Shy Logan, Useless Gays, a whole page is logan dancing, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: The tiny whispers of silk against skin. The small creaks in the floor board of the imaginative stage made the footsteps who caused them falter in their movements and listen. Listening for any sign of life. When no sounds were made apparent, the person kept moving, moving to the centre of the stage.The lights were blinding, the midnight wanderer had to hang their head low to avoid squinting into the harsh brightness. Their fingertips came down to caress the black lace tutu skirt lightly. Their hands fell from the tutu, and down to their sides, folding the sides of the tutu to their hips. Then they lowered themselves to the ground and took their formation – the one they had been practicing for months.





	The Tutu

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof read that well, so please tell if there's any mistakes!

The tiny whispers of silk against skin. The small creaks in the floor board of the imaginative stage made the footsteps who caused them falter in their movements and listen. Listening for any sign of life. When no sounds were made apparent, the person kept moving, moving to the centre of the stage.  
The lights were blinding, the midnight wanderer had to hang their head low to avoid squinting into the harsh brightness. Their fingertips came down to caress the black lace tutu skirt lightly. Their hands fell from the tutu, and down to their sides, folding the sides of the tutu to their hips. Then they lowered themselves to the ground and took their formation – the one they had been practicing for months.

Roman awoke in the night feeling a familiar pull, someone was using the imagination. Roman wasn't too bothered by this, the other sides used the imagination just as much as him to wind down after stressful times. Yet the others normally went during the day, and normally told Roman they were going, in case there was a problem and needed his help.  
So, Roman threw the blankets off of his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up. He didn't bother to put his slippers on, not thinking he'll be out for long. He did however pull on his dark red, bordering on maroon, robe and made his way to the gateways to the imagination. He was unsure of whether he should have taken his sword or not, not exactly knowing what to expect behind the doors.  
Roman had suspected it was Virgil who was up, probably restless and looking for an escape. So, with Roman's heart set on it being Virgil, he wasn't expecting anything more dangerous than a Panic! At the Disco concert.  
Roman stood in front of the grand white doors and cracked his knuckles before pushing the doors open. What he was greeted with was not what he was expecting. He was expecting maybe a concert, a large balcony with a city landscape, a field with stars.  
Anything but a theatre room.

Roman was at the back of the room, and upon seeing the stage was occupied, he was quiet with his movements as to not startle the occupier. Roman kept himself hidden in the shadows at the back, shutting the doors carefully behind himself. He looked down hard at the stage as to who was there, sitting on the floor, with one knee up and their forehead resting against it, making it hard to see their face, but he could see the outfit clearly. It was beautiful.

The under layer of the outfit was pure white, not a speck of dirt in sight. The white at the skirt was slightly ruffled and wavy, the skirt held the shape of a tutu, straight and uplifting. Above the white was black. On the torso it was just plain black, like a vest, with white outlining where the collar bones came into view and the straps.  
The black on the skirt was lace, cutting off and having a tear in the front to show the ruffles of white. The black lace layer was bumpy and wavy, like an ocean's tide.  
The feet off the mysterious person was done by white ballet slippers, with white silk tights to go. And to top it all off the mystery person wore a white tiara on their head. Roman had to get fashion tips from this person, if they were ever willing to lift their head up.  
Roman was just about to call out to the mystery boy when music began to play and the man lifted his head up and his back moved, with his shoulders taking the lead.

“Logan?!” Roman whisper-yelled to himself.

As Logan sat down he didn't hear or see the doors to the imagination open and close. He took long and slow deep breaths. He had been practicing for months, he needed to get the perfect, otherwise it was all for not. Why he was doing doing these dances? Well, believe it or not, Logan loves to dance, yet he only knows ballet. He had always loved the calmness and beauty of it. He could to the calm, but was always unsure on beauty of himself while dancing.  
He could never tell the others. They'd laugh at him. Serious, stoic Logan likes ballet? It's laughable.  
Yet it's enjoyable.

Logan took a few more breaths, then allowed the music to play. He had chosen his favourite classic piece, Clair De Lune.  
As the first note hit Logan pulled himself backwards with his shoulders, lifting his head up in the process and slowly lowered himself back down, having his hands clasped together over his knee while he moved.  
As the next notes hit, Logan moved his elbows. Right. Left. Right. He lifted his hand up as he moved right one last time and slowly brought it back down, only to use it as leverage to gently push himself back.  
He rolled his his head back and allowed a few notes to carry in without him before snapping his neck forward carefully with his head following suit.  
Then Logan repeated his 'Right, Left, Right' but with his bent knee following his movements.  
He bent back and then leaned forward once more, his arms circling and landing on his toes, his fingertips just brushing them. He then leaned up and rested his elbow on his knee and his cheek on the palm of his hand.

 _So far so good,_ Logan thought.

Roman was in awe. He had been startled by the music, and even more startled at the fact that it was Logan who was dancing. Yet his brain couldn't process the fact that stoic Logic was doing ballet when he had such beauty in front of him.  
The dancing was pretty good, too.

Logan raised his chin up and turned around on the ground, back starting to face the front of the stage. He encircled his arms around his leg again and leaned down – all the while, Logan took steady breaths. This needed to be perfect.  
He pushed himself back and rested his palms on the ground, using them as momentum to push back up again.  
Logan turned his body around again, leaning his body down as he did so. He now was facing the front of the stage again. He leaned up and rested his palms on his knee which was bent up, resting the side of his head on it. He took this a chance to take deep breathes out of his mouth. The anxiety creeping up in his body. Logan always pretended he had an audience viewing him, every move counted, no room for mistake.  
Little did he know that he did have an audience.

With each movement Logan tried to move with grace, and elegance. The problem with being self-taught was you had to scold yourself, and be hard on yourself. That made it hard to be happy with your progress and work.

As Logan leaned up, he twisted his body out and flexed his left leg up and dropped his body down and turned so his right side was facing the stage. Poise, precision, flawless. That's how it needed to be.  
He needed to be perfect.

Roman felt his breath caught in his throat as Logan started to move around more, still partially seated, but more extravagant with his moments, more bigger. Many times he swooned as Logan reached up as he if he was trying to grab a hold of something, only to gently fall back down. He didn't care as his ears were blasted with the music, the power growing louder as Logan moved into a lunge position, lifting his arm up and his whole body following it.  
Roman now had a full body view of Logan.  
He was beautiful.  
The ballet dress fitted him perfectly, it clung to his curves. And his ass.

Good god, that ass.

Roman lifted up his head from gazing at Logan's ass and thighs to his body again, he was flawless. Beautiful. Elegant. Roman could watch him dance for days.

Logan spun around and flexed his leg up as the finale to the first section. He leaned his body back, keeping his feet firm in place. He reached his arms up, it was ridiculous that he was on the brink of sweating. It was the adrenaline getting to him.

As Logan moved around the stage, Roman watched, completely enthralled. Logan was prancing elegantly around the stage to the music. To Roman, he seemed so passionate, which Roman had only ever seen such passion when Logan was talking about something he knew very well, or when it came to Crofters.  
He swooned as Logan twirled. Roman thought maybe a flowing dress would have been better for this dance, but he couldn't deny that this dress looked spectacular on the logical side.

Roman watched the whole duration on the dance. Many times as Logan leaped through the air his breath completely left his lungs. He had never seen such grace in anyone before, not even himself.

As the dance came to a close, Logan had repeated the movements in the beginning, yet reversed. As he laid his head down on his knee and suppressed his pants, he couldn't help but smile.  
He did it.

Logan flinched when he heard the sound of clapping coming from the back of the room. He snapped his head up and saw Roman at the top of the room, looking down at him, clapping enthusiastically. His eyes went wide, and naturally, he panicked.  
He stood up quickly and ran behind the curtains off the stage. He heard footsteps running downstairs, meaning Roman was following him. Logan quickly snapped himself out of the dress and into his pajamas. He hid behind a corner, waiting for Roman to run past him. When Roman did, he emerged from his corner and ran back towards the stage, making a run for the door.

Roman's whole body whipped around when he heard the doors to the imagination burst open.

“Oh no you don't.” Roman said aloud and started to run towards the doors.

When Roman finally made it out of the imagination he ran straight to Logan's room. He knocked on the door and used the time to let his breath catch up with him.  
There was no answer.  
Roman knocked again, but the door still wouldn't budge.

“Logan? Logan I know you're in there.” Roman called.  
Still no answer. Roman sighed. He would get him tomorrow.

That was a lot harder than Roman thought. Logan didn't come out all day the next day.  
Or the next.  
Or the next.  
Or the next.

Roman began to grow worried. Did something happened to him? Was he even in his room? Did a dark side take him?  
Roman's questions were quelled by Patton and Virgil who told him that Logan had told them he was brainstorming and wouldn't be out any time soon.  
Roman had furrowed his brows at this. Why didn't he let Roman in then? He had tried everyday to get into Logan's room, but the logical side just never answered him, but he let Virgil and Patton in?

Roman deduced it was because he found him dancing. He didn't see why Logan was so embarrassed about it. Roman thought he looked magnificent dancing.

Roman would normally never condone this, but he had no other choice than to go into Logan's room without permission. He needed answers, and he needed them now. Logan can't hide from him forever. Roman wouldn't allow it.

The creative side knocked loudly on the logical one's door.

“Logan?” He called. “I know you're in there,” he continued. When he got no answer but heard a thud, Roman opened the door.  
Logan's room wasn't what the sides first thought it would be like. They all thought Logan's room would be bland, neat and organised. Yet it couldn't be more of the opposite.  
There was so much character in Logan's room. There were nerdy posters, statues, collector items. He had a fish tank of exotic looking fish – which Logan named Spock and Kirk – and he had many books all over the place, more wider in genre than you would think.  
Then, probably the most noticeable thing about Logan's room, was that it was an absolute mess.  
Of course Logan tried to keep it in order, he cleaned up a lot, but with the amount of projects Thomas has got going on, and the new ideas Roman spits out, it's hard to keep everything orderly.  
Roman tried to tone down his speedy ideas when he saw Logan stress cleaning, working and drinking his fifth cup of coffee with no sleep for a week.

Roman noticed when he entered Logan was halfway through getting changed and was hiding something behind his shirtless back. Roman tried not to be too mesmerized by the logical side shirtless in front of him and instead got right into questioning.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Roman probably shouldn't have started out so bluntly, he should have thought it through, but he had been trying for days to talk to Logan.  
Roman could see the muscles in Logan's torso tense. Logan's expression when Roman barged in was confused and very startled, now he tried to keep his expression cold and unrelenting, but the slight waver in his voice broke any emotionless exterior.

“I don't know what you mean, Roman.” Logan cleared his throat. Roman could see his eyes ever-so-often flicking away from Roman's gaze. Eye contact often made Logan nervous, especially under confrontation. Roman strode forward, he decided he might as well be confident. He towered over Logan, his back straighter than normal, but he tried to seem less menacing with his height when Logan craned his neck up to look at him; almost timidly.

“Is it because I saw you dancing?” Roman asked and Logan immediately looked away, which told Roman he was right. Logan turned away from Roman, quickly pulling whatever was behind his back to his chest and held it tightly, but Roman saw it. It was the dress.

“I don't know what you're talking about...” Logan mumbled. He pulled in on himself. He had been found out and now he was going to be laughed at, ridiculed – again. Logan hugged the dress to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for Roman's boisterous laughter to erupt.

Logan then felt a warm hand on his cold skin. Roman had placed his hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan flinched and tensed even more. He then heard Roman speak softly, hearing words he didn't think he'd hear.

“If it's any consolation; I think you dance beautifully.”  
Logan's eyes opened wide. He turned his head to look up at Roman.

“What?” His voice was small, and he hated it. Logan's stomach did small flips when Roman smiled at him. Not sneering at him, not sniggering at him – smiling are him.

“You're a beautiful dancer, Lo.” Roman said, using his hand on Logan's shoulder to turn him around to face him. Poor stunned Logan was too in shock to protest. “I truly mean it,” he continued, “I watched the whole thing and...” Roman waved his hand to try and find the words he wanted to use. “I was amazed. I couldn't look away. Never before had I seen such grace and beauty – other than yours truly.” Roman winked and smirked, but then his gaze turned soft, full of adoration.

 _Adoration for me? No. No, for my dancing,_ Logan thought.

“You were breathtaking, Lo.” Roman smiled, and Logan couldn't hear an ounce of deception in his tone. Roman then frowned sadly. “But, Logan... why did you run away?” Roman asked.  
Logan's breath hitched and he looked down. He focused on the dress and the patterns on the lace.

“I...” Logan faltered, and bit his lip, “I was scared,” he finished. Logan clutched the dress closer to his chest and kept his head down. “Scared you would laugh at me. I understand this probably isn't a hobby you expect me to do.” Logan said. He was quiet, which for Roman was unsettling. Logan was never quiet, unless he was really upset.

“Oh, Lo...” he said, “I wouldn't laugh at you for this. Sure, I didn't expect you to be into ballet, came as quite a shock, but... does that really make It a bad thing?” Roman asked, his hand had, against his own conscious will, moved to trace Logan's predominant cheek bones.

 _He's beautiful,_ Roman couldn't help but think.

“I suppose not.” Logan bit his lip. Logan pushed up his glasses. Logan eventually looked up at Roman and then came under the realization that his hand was on his cheek. He blushed a bright crimson red and ducked his head down again. Roman bit his lip to stifle and wide grin.

“God you're too cute.” Roman's eyes went wide when he realized he accidentally said that aloud. Logan's eyes went comically wide and looked up at Roman again.

“W-What?” He stuttered. Roman's mind was on code red alarms of gay panic. His brain was frantically trying to save this.

“I mean! Uh-” Roman was panicking.

_Say something you idiot!_

“Can I watch you dance again?” He asked in a panic. He watched Logan's face settle down and his shoulders slump a little, if he was mistaken, a little sadly. Yet he still blushed.

“If- If you wished...” It was unnatural to see Logan so flustered.

Roman liked it.

  
It had been a month later. A month later of watching Logan dance. Now that Logan had an actual audience, he got much more confident in his dancing and even more passionate, and Roman swooned every time.

Roman was gazing down at Logan on stage, with big heart eyes. Logan had just finished an intense emotional dance to I don't want to be you anymore by Billie Eilish. He was sweating slightly. He had a different dress on. It was more flowing and thin. Logan moved out of his finishing stance when Roman started applauding.

“Amazing as always, Lo!” Roman cheered and started to bound towards the stage with a bottle of water for Logan, which he took gratefully and guzzled. He gasped a little when he finished his drink and wiped his mouth. His face was red, from the dancing and Roman's compliment, but Logan would blame it fully on the dance.

Roman conjured a towel and took Logan's chin by his fingers. Logan blushed but didn't protest. Roman did this every time. He would wipe his face clean after every dance. While Logan found it endearing, he didn't understand why he did.  
Logan blushed when Roman started to gently wipe his face. He was so tentative, gentle. It made Logan's face turn redder.

“Ohhhhh, is someone blushing?” Roman teased. Logan blushed a deeper red.

“Why do you always do this?” He asked. “Wipe my face I mean. Surely the sweat must be awful.” Logan said.  
Roman just smiled softly.

 _You've been planning this for a month. Don't back down,_ Roman scolded himself.

“So I could see your beautiful face up close.” Roman said with confidence. Logan's eyes went wide and he squeaked from embarrassment Roman laughed at how cute Logan was.  
He forced Logan's red face back up to continue to clean it.

Once he was done, Logan's face was a soft pink. Roman bit his lip.

“Logan?” Logan looked up at Roman with his big blue eyes and Roman's breath hitched. He mentally kicked himself not to back down.

“I- uh- I-” He stammered. “Can I kiss you?” He word vomited and mentally cursed at himself.

Logan looked at him with shock before turning a pretty red again. He timidly nodded. Roman felt a wave of relief. He gently cupped Logan's face and pressed his lips to his softly. Roman loved the way how he instantly melted.  
Logan wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and stood on his toes to reach up.  
One of Roman's hands went to Logan's hip to keep him steady. At this moment in time;

Roman was glad he found out Logan danced.

And Logan was glad he danced in the tutu dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
